The child that changed everything
by OnceUponABrokenRegal
Summary: This is a complete redo of The new Cahill child and total different from that one but based off of the same Crack ship to sum it up Irina Spasky and Shepard(aka Shep) Trent had an affair when Irina was drunk and Irina got pregnant.
1. The beginning

This is a total redo of the first version. Entirely new plot, spelling errors no longer will be there (OMG spell check O_O) and Irina/Shep will not be so...OOC! Thank the lord I grew up!

OUABR

* * *

It was two forty AM in Russia and very few people where up. Irina Spasky was included in the few that where up.

"Hush little one, mamma is here" Irina whispered to her now born daughter. The baby continued to cry.

"shhh I have you now" Irina said as she walked over to pick the baby up from her crib. As soon as Irina picked her up she quieted down.

"There that better darling." Irina murmured quietly.

Irina sighed as she sat down in her rocking chair. "How did I get myself in this mess" she quietly said as she looked at the now sleeping baby.

~Flash back~

Irina was at a bar in Sydney, Australia, drinking until she was drunk, at least that was her plan.

She sighed as she ordered as strong of a vodka as the bar carried. "This is not as strong as the stuff at home but it will do." She murmured.

She blushed when she saw a couple about to strip themselves but thankfully the bartender stopped it and kicked them out.

"Thank your for stopping that, if I wanted to see sex I would do it myself" Irina said to the bartender who looked very familiar.

He chuckled at her. "There is a no sex policy here, if they want to do that there is a hotel right beside us. By the way, hello Irina"

Irina jumped and instantly was in a defense stance. The man laughed again.

"I'm not going to hurt you Irina, I'm the one your got put in jail for kidnapping Amy and Dan!"

Irina groaned. "I am glad they got the money to bail you out and I am truly sorry for that but it needed to be done"

"Trust me I know. I know all about Cahills but want nothing to do with them." He said rolling his eyes.

Irina's jaw dropped. "But they told me you knew nothing!" She narrowed her eyes. "You lied to them."

"I quote you when I say this, it needed to be done. I don't need them knowing that I know. It would only hurt them in the end." He said quietly.

Then he got up. "Okay everyone! Out! Its closing time and I need you all out, now!" The few people in the bar left.

He placed a drink in front of her. "Here is your drink by the way, I'll get you more if you want to get drunk" He said when pouring himself a shot.

Irina took the shot all at once. "Thank you, and yes that is what I came here for" She said as he poured her another shot.

"Why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you Shepard? he stared at her "The truth is because I think you are misunderstood and need a friend"

Feeling light from the alcohol she had drank she smiled. "Thank you and that would be nice to have a friend but I will only end up hurting you."

He shook his head as he got up and turned music on. "I don't think you would, now come dance with me." He said as a slow song came on.

Irina growled. "I don't dance, ever" He took her hand and dragged her onto her unsteady feet. "There is a time to try new things, is there not?"

As they danced she lightened up and they were warming up to one another. Finally at two in the morning they went to bed.

~end of flashback~

'Why did I ever open up to him.' Irina thought. 'Now all that has done is cause me hell, I never wanted a child in the first place'

Irina put her daughter in her crib and went to bed herself, hoping to get more then four hours of sleep tonight.

* * *

Lots of love to iKat-Rara for convincing me to redo this story. Love you!


	2. Will I ever have peace?

So ya..my friend would have killed me if I wasn't going to update so um..ya! Here is another chapter (shoot me now XD I am to lazy to update anything) BTW I am still not telling you the babies name :P

* * *

It was seven AM when Irina woke up to her crying daughter again.

"Well good morning baby girl. I am going to assume you need your dipper changed and want fed" She send tenderly.

She walked over to the cradle and picked up the baby and took her over to her changing table. Irina saw she had s wet dipper.

"Haha I was right." She said with a small laugh. She took off the wet dipper and put a new fresh one on the baby.

Irina grabbed the small outfit that her mother had gotten her. It had a little phrase saying "I'm spoiled, get use to it".

"Hm, where is that little head band I got you." Irina muttered. "Ugg, never mind you don't need it just yet" She said looking at her little angel.

The baby let out a small wail and Irina sighed. She picked her up again and walked over to her rocking chair and started to feed her.

"At least I get to breast-feed you my dear, I was not able to do it with your big brother because I was gone so often." She said with a small sigh

Soon the baby was finished eating and had fallen back to sleep. Irina carried her out to the living room and put her in a bassinet that was in there. She then went and got herself something to eat.

Halfway threw her breakfast of fresh blini the baby started to whimper.

"I'm coming darling." she said with a groan and she put her food down and got the baby.

"I love you and all but is there ever a time that I will be able to eat a full mean in peace?" She asked

The baby screamed in response. "I suppose not" she sighed and she went over and picked the baby up and she stopped screaming

"Ah, it appears to me you just want help my darling." she cooed at her daughter. "I suppose I can manage to hold you and eat at the same time." She said

Irina finished eating with the baby in her arms. "All right. Lets go take a nap darling. We are bother tired." She said with a yawn.

* * *

So um ya..Thats that chapter XD Any ideas for the next chapter?


End file.
